


家的秘密-Some family secrets

by Taiko1999



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taiko1999/pseuds/Taiko1999
Summary: 游作向Ai问了个很有意思的问题：“你能试试找找我的父母吗？”当然可以，伊格尼斯比任何之前如此尝试的权威人士都厉害得多。但找到答案之后，Ai希望游作一开始就没问过他这个问题。
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku, Asou | Faust/Taki Kyoko, Bessho Ema/Kusanagi Shouichi, Flame/Homura Takeru, Kusanagi Jin/Lightning, Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Spectre
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Some Family Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051198) by [PhoenixstarKina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixstarKina/pseuds/PhoenixstarKina). 



> 译者注：  
> 墙内地址：  
> http://hellowland.com/wid9780780  
> https://weibo.com/7383152444/JuHjw0weM?from=page_1005057383152444_profile&wvr=6&mod=weibotime&type=comment#_rnd1606032033307
> 
> 原作者备注：  
> 所以这是个我在看某一集介绍某个角色时就已经在脑海里的想法。  
> Vrains里的两个人看起来可疑地像，第三个人看起来跟前面提到的其中一个像得要命。Vrains错过了一个大好机会，也许是一个加在三期里的情节，但Konami（原文：nooo Konami’s）怕得不敢再做好情节了（不是说假话，二期的情节妙极了）  
> 所以我想我要写这个情节！  
> （游作和Ai也订婚了）

当Ai将他自己所询问的检测结果告诉他时，游作不愿相信。

一部分的他困惑已久，他在那次事件之前的人生是怎样的。父母是谁？他们可还活着？他仍在找他们，但不知为何却找不到？他们已经去世了吗？他们在那次事件之前就已经死了吗？他想知道 _任何一点_ 有关那个他毫无记忆的家庭的事。

他和草薙先前已经在搜寻，在网络上寻找任何权限可能遗漏的信息，甚至在和汉诺联手之后，他们还检查了汉诺的文件。但什么都没有。游作也想不起Lost事件发生前的任何记忆，除了和了见的初遇。其他的一切都遗忘了，仿佛那些记忆从他的脑海中被摘除了一样。

一天，他将这些告诉了Ai，和他的未婚夫一起蜷在长沙发上。这么叫他有时还是很奇怪，在四个月前Ai奢侈（压倒性）地在Link Vrains里求婚之后。至少他叫游作“Playmaker”，然后正式（正儿八经）地在他们的房子里求婚了，只有家人和朋友在场。游作没有帮Ai处理在那之后源源不断的因“竟敢把Playmaker收入囊中”而来的死亡威胁与粗鲁信息，这是报应。

认真地说，用解码语者求婚？有点超出游作的想象。用一个动物玩偶，一个雪豹，在晚饭之后求婚？太妙了。游作紧紧抱着雪豹，看Ai找来的东西。

结婚的计划让游作越来越频繁地问起父母的事。即使他还没有找到自己的生身父母，他依旧有父母。他有草薙，在他找回Ai和其他伊格尼斯并归来的时候，草薙正式收养了他。不久后，艾玛一和草薙约会，他也有了艾玛。草薙总是他的盾，充当父亲的形象，保证游作的安全。没过多久，艾玛会补上母亲的位置，他和仁的母亲。但游作依旧不解。

而现在……他希望自己从未好奇。

“我……我会再扫描一次。”Ai喃喃着，他的手臂紧紧环绕着游作的腰，抱着他的身侧，用力得几乎要压出淤青。“我得再做一次。也许我们应该告诉草薙，我的系统可能有了点小故障，或者是结果出了错。可能都是。我能用模拟程序再检查一次吗？嗯，也许这样更好。在我见过的所有检测中，这从未发生……一定是出错了。”他絮絮叨叨着，而游作缩了一下，他们共享的Link Sense在他脑海中猛地闪现。这是Ai推着自己进入网络更深处的标志，也许是为了找另一个伊格尼斯，也可能是做另一次扫描，或者检测。

游作并不关注这些，他将动物玩偶抱得更紧了，让那些柔软、虚假的皮毛包围发抖的他。他将脸埋进了动物玩偶的头，颤抖着低语：“救……”他感觉Ai将他抱了起来，带他进了他们的房间。

Ai送他的每一个礼物都有用途。即使是那些柔软的东西。他们的卧室里满是动物玩偶、床单、枕头，像个孩子的房间。但这正是游作所需要的。他不可能在醒来之后将他们的卧室认成那个光亮的白色房间，除了一张廉价的床单和一个VR眼罩外一无所有。这是一个安全的房间，有白噪声机器，奶油色的墙，宽敞的窗户，天花板上的荧光贴纸。

嗯，他们的房间很孩子气。但游作不在乎。它安全。一切都是有目的的。

假如他猛然惊醒，假如Ai不在身边，他不会在满是柔软物件的床上受伤。通过手动或远程操作，窗户可以迅速地开关，并用只有伊格尼斯才能控制的东西保卫着。白噪声机器同时也是一个监视器，这样即使Ai加班——为了Link Vrains的安保——他也能听到游作的声音，游作也能听见他。还有那些动物玩偶。

防火墙龙是为了极其沮丧的日子准备的。如果它的双翼被拉扯，就会给Ai和尊发去一个信号。要是尊能够回应，他立即就会赶到，让这一天明亮起来。如果从不灵梦那里收到尊需要帮助的消息的话，游作也这样做。一般的社交焦虑由毛绒链接栗子球承担。用力地挤压，它就会发信给葵和仁，他们也都有一个。这会让他们三个开始聊天，往往能让他们都冷静下来。雪豹是最重要的。

挤压它就能激活Ai藏在里面的任意装置，包括一个微型麦克风，一个追踪移动轨迹和游作心率的监视器。“救命”会发送警报。它会直达Ai和草薙的手机，还有艾玛的决斗盘。这是为了防范惊恐发作、焦虑发作、闪回，还有其他主要症状。之前他只用过一次，三个人都很快作出了回应。

这一次是意料之外。Ai的注意力全在他身上。“没事，我在，没事。”Ai安抚道。“草薙在路上了。”

游作仍旧在发抖，他的手臂颤抖着，把动物玩偶抱得更紧了。他感到非常脆弱，好像在哪里都不安全。如果Ai发现的是真的，他该怎么办？如果……如果他的父母可……可以……

“他过呼吸了。”游作感觉像是在水下听到Ai的声音，几乎没察觉到他被转移到了另一双手臂里。

“朋友？嘿，过来，来这儿，游作，在这。”他动着，用大大的、惊惧的双眼看向草薙。草薙眼中闪着忧虑，但他并没有挪开。他抚摸着游作的背，和他一起坐到地上。“Ai？这是怎么回事？在Vrains里有什么发生了吗？”

“不……不是。”Ai摇摇头。“游作是……他问我们能不能做个扫描，用他最近在医院做血液检查的记录。”

“你们俩怀上了？”游作知道草薙只是在当玩笑说。一部分的他，非常小的一部分确实觉得这很有意思。因为Ai有时喜欢开玩笑说，找个办法把他的数据和游作的一部分意识结合起来造一个宝宝。

“不，草薙。”Ai低语道。“游作让我找找谁可能和他有血缘关系。”

这让那稍年长的男人沉默了。游作尽力保持安静，只集中精力在呼吸上，但他做不到。一声啜泣无法抑制地从他口中发出，让草薙把他抱得更紧了。

游作只像这样嚎啕过两次。一次是在草薙的背叛之后，一次是在失去Ai之后。他再一次崩溃了，草薙知道情况很糟。

“他们是谁？”

————————————————————————————

“Playmaker队伍的紧急会议？包括所有人？”了见从平板上抬起头，重复了Spectre刚刚说的话。

“是的，这是来自草薙翔一的消息。”Spectre点点头，再次看向手机确认。“但是，他要求……嗯，我们要带上几样您父亲的东西。”

了见愣住了。“他想要什么？”

“我们没法破解的那些文件。看来那些伊格尼斯已经提出要破解它们了。他说那些文件里也许有他们需要的重要情报，和藤木游作有关的情报。”

听到这，了见又拿出了文件夹。他一直留着它，即使没人能解读。一个满是文件的文件夹，满是他确信父亲以为自己已经带进坟墓的秘密。但他们会在这里放入与藤木游作有关的情报吗？为什么？

了见已经尝试打开这些文件好几年了，发现它们被一种算法封装，他猜测是未完成的伊格尼斯算法。因为是未完成的算法，所以没法在不破坏其中数据的前提下打开。是一个保险装置，防范有人强行破解，他猜。但了见也猜，这些文件可能只是额外的伊格尼斯数据，可能是他准备为伊格尼斯计划绑架的其他孩子的个人资料，或者甚至是最初的六个伊格尼斯的副本。

片刻后，他停下了，想到有些秘密应当一直是秘密。但草薙知道这个文件夹？而且他需要它，了见的兴趣再次被这一事实吸引了。

“把它转移到网络中需要几分钟，你能做这个吗，Spectre？我要先打个电话。”了见站了起来，走出房间，Spectre向他鞠躬，坐到了桌边。

他一边往外走，一边拿出了手机。整个队伍的紧急会议，包括汉诺三骑士？而且还是在Vrains里，说明这是时间极紧迫的紧急事件，他们甚至没有时间等所有人在Den City里会合。

正当他在通讯录里翻找草薙的号码时，他的手机响了。电话号码没有出现，只是一行行的代码，了见认得出来，在铃响第二次时他接起了电话。“暗之伊格尼斯。”

“别这样，了见。”他挑起一边眉毛，讶异于Ai听起来竟这样疲惫。“拜托？我们是一边的。至少……我希望在这件事上我们能齐心协力。”

“这取决于……Ai，你说的是什么事？”了见问道，斜身靠在船栏上。他知道那一定是大事，因为伊格尼斯实实在在地给他打了电话，并且丢开了夸张的表现。“是游作的事，对吧？”

“坦白讲，不是。”

他心里拉响警铃，手抓紧了栏杆。他感受得到有三双眼睛正看着他，他示意三骑士来听听这通电话。“Ai，发生了什么？他被什么攻击了吗？”

“那不是我们能击退的东西。”Ai听起来更挫败了，了见听见另一边传来一声啜泣，他愣住了。那不会是Ai，所以伊格尼斯真的用手机给他打了电话？“我需要知道些东西，Revolver。你有多信任你的三骑士？那些掌控汉诺计划与Lost事件的医生们？”

此时，那戒备的语气，让Ai似乎显得防备，且有逼近极限的占有欲。了见懂得这语气意味着什么。“足以托付性命。游作记得什么我没有意识到的细节吗？”他感到自己也戒备起来。

他相信他们。但创伤恐怕会在某种意义上扭曲现实。他知道事情有时是……好吧，他留了一个人在近旁，因为这样对所有人而言都更安全。像他父亲那样将Spectre紧紧约束在身边，因为这比放他到毫无疑心的人群中去好。了见让他冷静下来，让约束随着他们成长而渐渐拥有弹性。但他仍让四个顶尖的骑士待在他身边。

特别因为这是他们与SOL科技协议的一部分，运营治安以偿还他们欠下社会的债。这还不够，决不。但这是他们三人为Lost事件中的所作所为偿还的开始。了见知道响子尤其从不认为这些已经足够。她对Lost事件的一切都充满悔意，并亲自确保留下的孩子们在接受医疗救助时得到最好的照顾，动用一切人脉、不择手段搜刮钱财，以保证这能实现。

“游作不记得什么不一样的事。是我忽然想到的，在他问我找些东西的时候。”了见听见靴子敲在木地板上的声音，他猜Ai正从游作身边离开。“别担心，草薙和他在一起，机器哔也是，艾玛和仁在路上。我们在等他们，然后就进Vrains。只要登入就可以，Windy会保证你们五个到正确的地方去。”

“所有的伊格尼斯也都会在那里？”

“游作是我们的。”Ai简短地回答。这其中的占有欲，了见知道它会出现。自从游作将所有的六个伊格尼斯带回来，他就好像成了他们的一员。即使他们中的大多数都和原型有浪漫的和性意味上的关系，但没有一个原型能如游作那样亲近。哪里是伊格尼斯的忠诚所在，显而易见。“不论扫描表明了什么……”

“他问你做了什么？”了见问Ai。“什么扫描？”

Ai叹了口气。“我们正谈婚礼的事，我说到草薙陪他走下红毯，游作说到他不知道……他的生身父母遭遇了什么。”

了见的手机差点从他手里滑落。Ai不必再说更多。他知道Ai得到了什么，游作想找到他的生身父母，那么Ai一定……

他猛一转头，看向Genome、麻生和响子所在的地方。Genome疯狂地摇着头。“我们不知道。”他大声说道。“他们不知道谁——”

“你在Lost事件前遇到了游作。”Ai打断了。“告诉我，Revolver，游作有没有提到任何关于父母的事？你还记得见到他的情景吗？”

了见回想。他确实遇见了游作，他感到虚弱，他下了诱饵引诱游作，而他的父母——

“我要去问我妈妈！”

“了见，我妈妈是——”

“——我爸爸会——”

他睁大了眼。是的，游作提到过父母，但——

“我不记得。”他喉咙发干，感到恐惧。这不可能。他怎么会不记得？他记得那次初遇的每一个细节。细到游作手上因摔倒而形成的小小伤口。但他越是试图思考游作说了什么，能想起来的就越少。“怎么……这……”

“噢，跟我猜的一样。”Ai叹了口气，回到了戒备的语气。“参与这事件的某个大人……一定对你的记忆代码做了干预。”

“心灵不是数据，Ai！”了见厉声说道，变得戒备而谨慎，听起来更像是Revolver。记忆篡改，他记得响子之前提起过。这是可以做到的，但她不会用在他身上……是吗？

是的。他从她眼中见到的震惊是货真价实的。正如回响在他脑海中的众多疑问一般真实。 _如果他的记忆被篡改了，游作很可能也是，那还有谁受到了影响？_

“它不是，但它们非常像。”Ai喃喃。“我一直觉得奇怪，在Lost事件发生之前的记忆里，游作只想得起你。而我发现的是……好吧。”

“这么说吧，如果某些人 _没有_ 那些已经被篡改过的记忆……那么你得作出选择，Revolver，汉诺的领导。我会提出要求，你要么遵从，要么战争再开。而这一次，游作不会阻止我。”

Ai态度的剧烈变化让了见稍感吃惊。不管伊格尼斯找到了什么，那一定都是至关重要的事，而且与他的骑士们相关。Ai怀疑他们对游作的父母做了什么吗？“Ai，假如他们与游作父母的消失或死亡有任何关系，那他们都不记得了。”了见告诉他。“麻生已经尽力写下每一个细节，关于Lost事件和……和每一个孩子是如何被绑架的。”响子和Genome也对此毫无保留。如果他们做了什么，记得什么，我会知道。毕竟，他们确实帮助穗村填补了一些关于他父母事故的空白。”他说明道。

“……对，他们这么做了。看，艾玛和仁来了。会议在一小时后开始，让Windy带你们五个去我们使用的定位，那是新电子宙的一部分，没有伊格尼斯，你们无法进入。”了见皱起眉头。所以他被迫去进行交流。“血色牧羊人也在那里了，Earth帮他进来，如果我们要得到全部真相，那我们就需要每一个找得到的专业黑客。甚至财前也会去。”

“我找到的……说实话，即使是本Ai大人也不确定该如何处理这些情报。但还有希望，你的文件会告诉我们一切。”Ai轻轻地说。“我不能保证草薙会保密你父亲的事，如果我想的事没错。”

“那样的话，我会让它泄露出去。”他知道他的父亲是个坏人，但了见还是会给那些说他坏话的人一些好看的表情。“那么是一小时后。”

“对。我们那里见。”Ai说道，安静地挂断了。

了见叹了口气，让手臂垂到身侧，紧紧抓着手机。Ai已经发现了什么重大的事情，如果他已经打给那个赏金猎人，那么这件事会影响到队伍中息息相关的每一个派别。上一次有人将所有人聚集在一起，那是在与Ai自己战斗时。

他只能希望，不论伊格尼斯这次发现了什么样的威胁，他们都已经做好准备。


	2. 了见是个POV 小偷

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV：叙事视角，本文标题的意思是这章因为游作处于精神不清的状态，因此主要叙述视角就被了见偷去了。
> 
> 墙内地址：https://weibo.com/7383152444/Jv91T1hWc?type=comment#_rnd1606118308609

Windy带着他们来到聚会地点时，了见最想找到的是游作和Ai的住所模型。在这模型里，了见最没想到的是，一堆枕头床单被仁和尊抱着，陪着游作一起待在中间

他看起来被吓得不轻，以他自身的形象的登入而非是Playmaker。了见意识到没有人用自己的虚拟形象登入。“我不允许那个。”Ai承认道，警戒地看着众人。“这不是该用虚拟形象来说的事。”

如他所言，所有人都聚到一起。鬼塚站在葵和美优旁边，晃在他们周围走动。草薙和艾玛在原地徘徊，艾玛坐下来，好让游作的头放在她的腿上，草薙在枕头堆后踱步。道顺也在踱步，如鹰隼般盯着汉诺三骑士与伊格尼斯。

不论Ai找到了什么，都让他们十分急切。这是针对他们的警戒。但比起人类盟友对他们的古怪行为，更重要的是伊格尼斯聚到了一起。看到伊格尼斯的前领袖坐得离游作那么近，了见自己也禁不住警惕起来。他休息在仁旁边的椅子上，以人类的姿态翘着二郎腿，Lightning看着正如一个领袖。金发扎成马尾，干净利落，穿着更近于军装风格。Windy站在他身旁，相比之下穿得很随意，但仍穿着白色衬衫配黑色长裤。

不灵梦站在尊一边，穿着和枕头里的三个少年相似的校服。了见隐约记得曾听说不灵梦和Ai决定和尊、游作和仁一起上学。哪怕只是为了让他们的原型待在学校里。当然，失败了。游作四个月前就退学了，仁则用在家学习代替，只有尊、葵和美优到公立学校上学。尽管如此，他还是觉得那伊格尼斯的红发有点太过分了。但他看起来和Ai同样防备。

似乎只有两人置身事外，Aqua与Earth，站在靠近鬼塚、葵和美优的地方。Aqua看起来很像Blue Angel，有柔顺的蓝发与飘扬的衣裙。Earth打扮得像鬼塚，向Spectre投去了几个犹疑的眼神。

但处在六个伊格尼斯之中，了见很清楚。他们都为Ai所说到的战争做好了准备，假如他没有准确地找到Ai所想要的东西的话。当他理解了Ai将他们聚集起来的真正理由之后，了见立即感到刻不容缓。不是为了抚平游作因Ai发现的事所受的惊吓，而是作为后援，假如那些情报所带来的影响不容乐观的话。

如果那样，了见将要作出一个沉重的抉择。他向前一步，走向Ai，他注意到草薙也如出一辙，将自己放到汉诺与游作之间，正如了见将自己放到三骑士与Ai之间。

“孩子们，够了。”艾玛叹了口气。“记住，我们都是一边的。”没说出口的是， _为了目前的情况_ 。“实话说……了见，你带来那文件了吗？”

“当然。”了见没有将目光从Ai身上移开，举起手来展现了那个被紧紧锁住的银色文件夹。即使在他将手移开时，它也漂浮着。“我们相信它被一个未完成的伊格尼斯程序锁住了。”当Windy将文件拿给Lightning时，他没有退缩。

“现在你能解释这一切都是为什么了吗？”了见问道。“你找到了什么，让所有人都准备投身又一次战争？我以为我们已经结束了内斗。”

Ai叹气，用手捋了捋头发。“这取决于你的父亲留下了什么秘密，还有你的骑士知道些什么。”他说，丝毫不动。“所以在我揭示我发现的东西之前，如果有人想说什么……现在就讲。”

“我们已经告诉你所有我们知道的了。”响子对Ai说，走得离了见更近了。“你说这是关于游作的事，对吧？我们所有的关于他的一切文件，都已经和仁的文件一起交给了草薙。那就是我们关于他的全部所知。”

了见将他的目光从Ai身上抽开，看向游作，变得越发好奇。是他的错觉，还是游作在响子说话时变得更加警觉了？不，不是错觉，游作正看着她。了见看回响子。这其中一定有什么隐情……

他停住了，再次从响子看到游作，又看回来。他的双眼骗了他。

“我好奇了很久。”Ai说道，并不看着任何一个汉诺骑士，而是将注意力投向其他人。“游作告诉我去通过DNA匹配来找出他的父母。”他透露。“我有游作做过的每一次血检记录。我将其和比游作年长三十岁的每一个人进行比对，包括那些已经去世的人。”

“然后……我发现了两个匹配者。一个男性，一个女性。”

“你找到他的父母了？”Spectre问道，感兴趣地歪了歪头。“这就是把我们所有人叫到这里来的原因？虽然这是个好消息，我们中的一个找到了家，但我看不出——”

“游作的父母在这里。在这个空间里。”Ai强调，让Spectre陷入震惊的沉默，而其他人似乎疑问重重。

“怎么会？”

“但这里只有两名女性符合标准！”

“这意味着什么？”

“谁？”

“安静。”道顺发出嘘声，让所有人安静下来，他走过去，将手放到艾玛肩上。“伊格尼斯，游作真的应该在这里吗？”他问，低头看向现在正紧贴着艾玛的沉默少年。

“他应当知道真相。”艾玛低声说。“……不是我。我不是那个匹配上的人。”

了见震惊地瞪大了双眼，感到血液冻结。“就是说——”他猛地回头，看向Ai唯一可能的所指。

泷响子。他的骑士之一，Lost事件中的医生与科学家。响子是游作的母亲。宽阔的空间里爆发出喧嚣。

麻生和Genome立即将她拉回来，Spectre走到他们旁边站着，尊跳了起来。他眼中含着愤怒，周身似有火焰蹿腾。“妈的不可能！”他厉声道，葵很快追上来，把他往回拉。

“尊，等等！”她说，晃很快也过来帮他。不灵梦走到了尊身后，警戒地站到游作和艾玛身边，道顺走到了尊旁边站着。

“他的母亲是汉诺三骑士之一？参与了伊格尼斯计划的科学家之一？”鬼塚质问道，走得离人群更近了些，美优跟在他身后不远。其他Lost事件中的孩子都警惕地看着。

Ai紧盯着三骑士。“不只是他的母亲，他父亲也是。”

不用费很大力气，了见就意识到Ai指的是谁。现在他主动去探寻，那相似很明显。更不必说响子总是和麻生在一起，从了见第一次遇到这三个医生开始就是。

“不可能！”麻生脱口而出，难以置信地看向Ai。“这……这不可能……”

了见很感激，至少晃和鬼塚似乎还想在此刻保持中立，他们两个给每个人都拿来了椅子，让所有人坐下，在有人开始打架或晕倒之前。了见再次看向响子，坐到她旁边，麻生和Genome坐在她另一侧，Spectre坐到了了见的另一边。她看起来深感震惊，脸色苍白，摇着头。

“不——不……Ai，这根本不可能……”她低声说。“我——我从未怀孕！在Lost事件之后——我确认我不能——我……这不可能！“

是吗？了见闭上眼，吸了口气，使自己镇定下来。在尊再次开口之前，他问道：“Ai，这就是你让我回想初次遇到游作时的原因吗？”

这似乎让另一个白发的少年沉默了。“你问我游作之前是否提及过他的父母，我说是的，但……我所记得的只有他说他要去问妈妈。如果他说了名字，要么是我没听清，要么……更可能是……”

“有人篡改了你的记忆。”Ai点了点头，仍旧站在两群人之间。

“我们认为……每个与Lost事件有直接关联的人都遭遇了记忆篡改。”草薙补充道，一手放到尊的肩膀上，让他安静待着。“如果泷博士说的是实话——”

“我说的是实话。”响子强调，她瞪大了眼。“等等，你——你不会是说……”

“如果你说的是实话，你从不记得自己怀孕……那么Ai是对的。也就是说，没有人会打架。”草薙说道，捏了捏尊的肩膀。“我们没人愿意相信任何父母——任何其他的父母——会故意将他们的孩子推入Lost事件。但……你们三个却是自愿让看起来随机的孩子们经历这些的。”

“没人会怪你们觉得我们会对自己的孩子动手脚，如果我们有的话。”麻生听起来和响子一样震惊。“但响子是对的……我记不得有过孩子。”

了见闭上眼，捏了捏鼻梁。游作仍旧沉默着，但他确信，这年轻的少年已经隐约意识到，他的……父母，正拒绝他。“响子，麻生，够了。你们也许不记得了……但为什么暗之伊格尼斯要在这种事上撒谎？这很明显伤害着游作，他不会这样做。而且我越看着你们和他，就越觉得相似。尤其是在脸部。第一，响子，你不是说过你的母亲和父亲都有绿色的眼瞳吗？第二，麻生，你祖母的头发和游作头发的浅色部分是一样的蓝色。第三，游作看起来和响子一样温柔。”他罗列出来。

他睁开眼，再次看着游作。他蜷缩在艾玛一侧，仁在他另一边，他的手摆弄着决斗盘，试图登出。了见意识到了。但他不能。他从未见过游作如此惊恐，如此脆弱。

“现在他说得很清楚了……”葵温柔地说。“相似之处很多。”

“如果你们非得做，自己去做检测吧。”Ai说到，拿起一个金色的数据球体，丢给了见。“游作最新近的血检，包含了我所用的DNA数据。我相信你们能给其他两个人在船上做你们自己的检测。我会允许每一个人登出，但如果有人在队伍之外透露一个字，我会证明记忆篡改完全可能。”他警告道。

“等等，你想从我给你的文件里找到什么？”了见很快问道。

Ai哼了一声。“如果我是对的，每个人的记忆似乎都遗失了。不只是关于游作的，还有关于绑架其他人的。这么久以来，那两个人都没有撒谎，”他向响子和麻生点点头，“可能你父亲抹去了其他的记忆。”

“不过，我现在会让游作继续待在这里。”他补充道。“这消息严重影响了他，他因为闪回震骇得近乎心脏骤停。”

了见感到响子在他身后退缩了，他自己也感到有点虚弱。“他的身体——”

“没事。你真觉得我是个傻子？我可不是白偷你所有的医疗文件。”Ai轻蔑地摆了摆手。“我完善了让那混蛋的身体保持生命的技术。现在，它正用来确保游作在那边状况平稳，机器哔在看护他，我看没有问题。一小时后，它将会只用来保持他情况稳定，而我会将他的意识保留在这里，这样就算是最坏的情况，也只是他造出一场数据风暴，夷平Vrains的一块地方。”

“你说得好像这不是什么大事。”晃嗓子发干地说。

“因为假如那发生了，我们能在两秒半内重建网络，这不是什么大事。”Lighting回道，盯着他手中的文件夹，他正和Windy一起努力打开它。“你们还是走吧。Ai今天的表演已经结束了，我相信你们会想证实他的发现。”

“走吧，做你们自己的检测去。”Windy同意道，“去去去，你们做得越多，就会越确凿无疑。”虽然根据我们比对游作和其他两个人的DNA的检测，现在有99.9%的把握，但我必须得说他匹配上了。人类在这方面可真是奇怪，但我猜每个在这里的伊格尼斯都有相似的代码，跟这个差不多吗？我们的代码能算作DNA吗？我是说——”

“换句话说，离开。”Lighting补充道。“这里人越少越好。”

了见转了转眼珠，不期待从光之伊格尼斯那里得到更多。复活之后，他已经转向隐退，对网络之外的人类世界没什么想法，甚至能躲着原型的时候就躲着，据了见来看，仁并不太允许他这样做。

“在我那里见面如何？”葵提议道。“在……有时间消化这个消息之后？”

“我们到明天才能回到Den City。”了见轻声说。“那时我们会见面的。我们可以在我家见面，或者就在星尘大道。那对所有人来说都是个更中立的地方。”

葵点点头。“说得对。那就明天，中午。”

每个人都开始登出，在Spectre劝了几句以后，汉诺三骑士也登出了。只有了见仍在逗留。他看着游作，游作似乎甚至没有注意到空间里已经没有人了。仁还在陪着他，但Ai换上了艾玛的位置，将游作的头放在腿上。尊也挪得更近了些。但艾玛没有走得太远，和草薙还有她的哥哥说话。

“走吧，Revolver。”Ai叹气道。“现在你没什么能为游作做的。去跟他的父母谈谈，或者诸如此类的别的什么事。”

“我只是想再说一次我相信我的骑士。”了见轻轻地说道。“如果他们不知道，那他们就是不知道。我会让他们明天来见面，但我会独自返回Vrains。”

“……如果游作同意，那我会让你回到这里。”Ai回答，看着了见。“现在，让他休息。经过这些年发生的事，我想游作应该有这个机会。”

——————————————————

他似乎在漂浮。至少，这是游作想要感觉到的。漂浮，不处理任何事，不担心任何事，这次没有人仰仗他，世界的重量在别人肩上。他还记得自己是如何产生这种感觉的，但什么东西锁住了他对自己所记得的最后三件事的情绪反应。

第一，现在他知道谁是自己的父母了。他的生身父母，麻生和泷响子。汉诺三骑士之二，为伤害、摧毁了他的汉诺计划而工作的两人。他不知道自己是否该为此惊慌。但有一双手环抱着他，还有熟悉的热狗与热巧克力的香气。他有新的父母，帮助拯救了他的人。他有一个母亲和一个父亲，关心他，爱护他。他甚至有仁，像他的弟弟，道顺也逐渐想做他的舅舅了。

第二，他真的很恐慌。这正是为何现在他漂浮于此。他恐慌，胸腔开始发疼，Ai大叫着，草薙大叫着，有什么压在他胸口吗？游作记得有什么发生了。他被连到某种机器上，Ai拉着他进入网络。某个温暖的地方，仁和他们一起来了，草薙和艾玛也加入其中。Ai带着他到了一个他们房子的模型里，道顺已经在那里了。但在Vrains里看见每个人都不是虚拟形象，很是奇怪。他仍旧恐慌，但家人在旁让恐慌减轻了一些。即使其他伊格尼斯出现，游作也别无选择，只能冷静下来。像一个开关被猛地拨下。或者，更可能，像是Lighting进入了他的脑海，封锁了他的情绪。

第三，现在其他所有人也都知道他的生身父母了。他隐约记得尊在他和仁身边躺下，还有葵和鬼塚、晃、美优一起过来了。之后了见带来了Spectre和其他汉诺骑士。他并不确认其他四人能否感觉到，但所有五个Lost事件的孩子都在一起，更帮助游作平静下来了。他们五人都在一起，和六个伊格尼斯在一起。这很让人平静，即使有人在他们周围大喊大叫。

但之后大多数人都离开了。游作能感觉到仁贴在他背后静静蜷缩着，尊的手臂环抱着他的腰。他的头正在……不灵梦的腿上？那一定是不灵梦，他比Ai温暖。Lightning在远一些的地方。游作仍然漂浮着。

他就是这样知道Ai对他做了什么。也许说了很多关于他在一切平静时的通常心理状态，实在是很糟糕。“我该为这些对你们所有人生气，你们知道。”

“你应该，但你不会。”不灵梦评论道。“你还是那么……我觉得是叫‘飘飘然’？Ai在你的系统放了一个麻木程序，好让你不会持续恐慌到心肌梗死。尽管你的恐慌是合情合理的，但这不是我们任何人所期待的事。即使是Lightning。”

“在我将鸿上圣撕成碎片时，我没看到关于这事的什么东西。”Lightning评论道，“也许这意味着他藏起了自己的记忆来遮掩痕迹。大概十五分钟后我们就知道了。”他说，检查着文件里的程序。

有如此温驯的Lightning和理智的Windy在旁边，依然异常地古怪。但游作不打算问。毕竟他的确帮着把他们重组起来，他知道有一些保险措施已经到位了。和潘多儡的程序相似，他们已经无法完整地启用人性，除非游作禁用它。

尽管从Lightning的咆哮里，游作感到他得再多加一点安全措施。“我已经不喜欢我找到的东西了。这些是记忆文件……”

“所以我是对的。”Ai喃喃，继续踱着步子。“属于某几个确定的人的记忆文件？”

Lighting点了点头。“是的。我找到了属于游作、Revolver和游作的生身父母的记忆。不管怎样。”

他让其中一个文件漂浮起来，看到Earth的双眼瞪大了。“这是——”

“来自Spectre的记忆文件。”Lighting挥了挥手，那记忆漂向Earth。“它表明了鸿上圣用Spectre的催眠能力来达成记忆抹消。”

“你是说那些能力是他一直就有的？”草薙问道，走了回来。在他们得到更多答案前，他不打算登出。

“和游作的Link Sense以及其他受害者的能力相似。”Lightning哼了一声。“意念决斗者，我想他们是被这么称呼的。”他从网络中拉出两张前辈决斗者的照片。“这已经不是第一次发生在这世界上了。不包括所谓的‘决斗王’，十六夜秋和黑咲隼是值得注意的两个人。”

游作看着Lightning。他提出Spectre的能力被利用，一定有所用意。他不认为Spectre是幕后主使，或者说他在记忆抹消中是完全自愿的。他只有六岁，而在Spectre仍被深深惊吓的时候，他不可能准确地知道自己做了什么。“鸿上圣强制他去做这个？”

“不只是鸿上圣。”Lightning补充道。“这里的记忆来自浮士德、Vira、Revolver、Spectre、你自己，奇怪的是还有仁和美优。我所认为的是，他们在那段时间的某些时候看到了你和你的父母，因为他们的文件都显著地小。比我从仁那里拿到的记忆都小。”

“好吧？”仁歪了歪头。“它们是谁的记忆有什么重要的？我是说，如果他们想掩盖绑架的痕迹和——我猜——强迫游作的父母为Lost事件工作，为什么他们不抹去所有人关于这件事的记忆？”

游作眯起眼睛。他心中的迷雾越是散开，Lighting的意思就越明显。“第一，罗列出来很有帮助，因为如果仅仅强迫回忆会很痛苦，也许还会导致精神崩溃。所以，为了更好地处理，我们可以在这些记忆回归之后再和每个人谈论这件事。”

仁和尊对他的话同意地点了点头。“第二，这完全改变了整个Lost事件。如果他们——如果……”他深吸一口气，“如果他们并非自愿的参与者，这就让他们成为了和我们一样的受害者。”

他不能将他们称作父母。 _还不能。_ 一个细小的声音在他心中低语。

草薙叹了口气，之后点了点头。“游作说到了点子上。如果我在那个位置上，被迫去做他们所做的那些事，天啊，我简直不能活下来……现在我有点为我对他们怀有的仇恨感到难过了。”

“别。”道顺摇了摇头。“事况特殊，但你的歉意现在也许会让事情变得更加困惑。”

游作低哼了一声。“第三，也是最重要的。”他停了一下，看向所有人。“这里少了一个名字。”

他注视着，五个伊格尼斯、草薙、道顺和艾玛全都愣住了。仁困惑地眨了眨眼，四下张望。“谁？”他问道。

“Earth，Windy，去检查Earth的原型。”Lighting命令道，很快接过指挥权。“Ai，把游作和机器哔转移到私人服务器上。Aqua、不灵梦，待在你们的原型旁边， _立即_ 登出。”

不等他的指令被遵循，他就强制几乎所有人登出。游作坐起来，在开始转头的时候轻轻呻吟起来。“简单。”Ai喃喃道，将他扶起来。“你知道那些娃娃要伤到你有多难。”

游作点点头，靠着Ai。“让我登出吧。”他说。“那也许更安全。”

“直到我确认你的身体能承受压力前都不行。再等几个小时。”

他停下，一条信息发了过来，在阅读的时候，他双眼发光。“是了见的。”他说。“Earth和Windy已经到了他那边，但他注意到了别的事。”

“Genome现在找不到了。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有点难过，有点快乐，终于一个傻乎乎的备注！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哎呀我的眼睛因为总盯着屏幕坏了……好吧，我从这里开始说起。看看我能不能写完它！这一章？游作在不沉迷于编程的时候遇到了他的生身父母。  
> Ai和机器哔都有别名。这是从我和我女朋友之间开始的（其实是出自一个Vrains/GX的AU，游作去到了决斗学院，因为他听说有几个汉诺成员混进其中，而最后了见、Spectre、麻生和响子都在那里，也包括一点了见对游作就是个好哥哥，但仍然不喜欢伊格尼斯，游作的父母还是响子和麻生，而且游作意识到他想和妈妈一样成为医生。还有一点伊格尼斯交换！Spectre配Lighting，仁配Earth。Windy最终和十代成为伙伴）  
> 不过不管怎样！他们的假名是我女朋友还没知道几个角色名字的时候定下来的，因为当时我们在一起看Vrains，还没看到伊格尼斯战争。Ai的假名是晃（Akira），但我会想一个新的。机器哔的假名是美悠（现在还是叫美悠）（译者注：“美悠”原文为“Miyu”，与“美优”同音，为与美优区别，中译为“美悠”）这些名字在平常写的时候不会用到，但游作有几次亲切地叫机器哔为美悠、美、美美。这名字只是用来在公众面前隐藏机器哔其实是个先进AI而不是人类。因为机器哔不会疯掉，他很稳定，本质上已经成为了一个小伊格尼斯，他从Ai和游作那里都拿到了数据。（因为总是和不灵梦与尊在一起，所以也有一点数据来自他们。）  
> 所以……Ai和游作差不多就是爸爸妈妈。尽管Ai更像是一个导师而不是父亲，而游作就像是“我必须保护机器哔，帮助他成长，该怎么做? ”

第二天，游作可以从网络里出来了，不感兴趣地看着Ai，并紧紧地抱住了机器哔。“下次 _你_ 待在外面陪我，别留着机器哔一个人做事。”他坚定地说。

回到机器哔因为游作没有在Ai说的预定时间里醒来而惊恐万分的时候，这不是游作想要的。让他冷静下来耗费了漫长的时光。“美，没事的。”游作安慰道。

“星尘大道的会议在一小时后开始，游作。”草薙一边说一边走进来，看着机器哔温柔地笑着。“当然我们所有人都会去，包括机器哔，是吧？”

机器哔很快点了点头。“我很担心，因为大哥说游作会醒过来但他没有！”

Ai非常不爽。“我迟了两小时。”他咕哝道。“反正他醒了。”他捋了捋游作的头发。“你确认我们所有人都该去吗？毫无疑问，Revolver也会带上所有人……”

“那我们就更要去了。”草薙点点头。“其他伊格尼斯也会在那里，包括Earth和Windy。Lightning已经和仁去那里了，他们坐艾玛的车。”

游作坐回了床上。每个人都会赴那场会议，所有三个派别都会去，除了那个也许可以给他们更多答案的人。了见说他不知道Genome是如何逃出船去的，直到麻生发现一艘小救生艇不见了。他逃跑了，没有人知道他在哪儿。但这并不是最让游作担心的事情。

是的，那个所谓的医生是条虫子。游作战栗了，想到他会向自己投来的眼神。这一次，他对那些白色房间里的摄像头感到庆幸。摄像头只有响子——和了见，他猜——看着。即使她是——

 _但她不是。_ 一个声音在他的头脑中低语。泷响子 _并不是_ 自愿参与Lost事件的。他们利用她，就像他们对六个孩子和她的丈夫所做的一样。

 _她曾——她是——她是我的母亲_ 。游作看向自己的手，苍白而颤抖。

这是唯一的原因吗？如果他表现得更糟，就肯定能在某种意义上打破催眠术吗？然后……她本来可以救他们？

不，大人并不是游作所担心的。他担心的是Spectre，如果他完全诚实的话。他身上有那么多的未知因素。游作希望他们能得到一些他甚至不愿说出口的问题的答案。

“美悠，准备一下。”游作低语道。这是一个给机器哔的化名，在他和伊格尼斯们一起回来之后起的。

—————————————

_“某种意义上你在试图创造一个小伊格尼斯。”Lightning_ _曾在游作重建机器哔数据时这么说过。他靠在电脑监视器上，Windy_ _像只恐龙一样挂在游作背上，长长的尾巴卷上一只手臂。Aua_ _坐在桌上，着迷地看着机器哔的代码归于一处。_

_“很意外吧？Ai_ _升级了机器哔的程序。但这是一次不稳定的更新，没有包括人性的因素。”Aqua_ _指出，“但多亏了游作的Link Sense_ _，机器哔会变得更加稳定。”_

_“更有_ 人性 _。”_ _Windy_ _懒洋洋地说。他的代码仍然在自我更新，净化每一种病毒，并格式化Lightning_ _对他做的那些事，这让他比原先相比有点迟钝。“她还——”_

_“——他——”游作和Lightning_ _同时说道。_

_“——他还会想要那个名字吗？”_

————————————

机器哔一回来，游作就这么问他。他并不介意自己的名字，反而表达担忧。如果他要在众目睽睽之下藏身于SOLtiS的身体之中，像机器哔这样的名字就会很突兀。所以他们选择了“美悠”。

Aqua的原型听说这个名字的时候，觉得它很可爱，上门拜访时她总是用这个名字叫机器哔。

机器哔点点头，终于离开游作，去和Ai一起准备了。他走的时候，游作轻轻地笑了，很高兴机器哔看起来没问题。

“你知道吗，你这么担心机器哔真是太可爱了。”草薙呵呵地笑起来，坐在床边。“像个操心的老父亲。”

游作转过头：“我不知道你在说什么。”

草薙摇摇头，呵呵的笑声成了完全的大笑。“当然，朋友。你的确不知道。”他摸了摸游作的头顶。“你也该去准备了，我只是在这里确保你不会倒下。”

“那很糟吗？”游作轻轻地问道。如果他又要被看护一次，像他花了四个月把每一个伊格尼斯的碎片拼起来之后一样……

草薙犹疑了一下，看向床铺。“我们得记录下来，告诉你的医生。所有的数据都发给了Lightning。情况……情况不太乐观。”

他让他当时留下的时间缩短了。（注1）游作叹了口气，将手放在胸口。

（*注1：原文：He had shortened the time he had left then.这句话令我百思不得其解，只能按字面意思直译，欢迎交流理解）

 _不_ ，他不能那么想。他最后所用的药为他们争取了时间，Ai和Lightning则毫不费力地研究着编程和基本相当于医学药水混合物的东西，给剩下的五个原型尝试，意图重建在Lost事件中失败的东西。

但他发誓，如果又有一根触手不经预警就插进他的嘴里，像个猥琐的变态往他喉咙里推入所谓的药物和代码的混合物的话，他会咬断它。

尽管如此，希望还是很大的。Spectre基本上已经没有大碍，而美优也在日渐好转。根据严重程度，尊是下一个，因为他过着一种更为健康和充满锻炼的生活。而不灵梦也不再担心他之前听到的心脏杂音。游作和仁仍处于危险之中，他知道他们是状况最糟的。

尽管Lightning从未对他们展现出担忧，自从Ai给他带来了用伊格尼斯代码来治疗原型的选择之后。他对自己的行动很有把握，比他用模拟程序来引导动机的时候还有把握。游作庆幸自己在一阵愤怒之后将那些模拟程序全都摧毁了。没有了它们，加上来自仁的新数据，Lightning变得理智了。仍旧精明，仍旧是伊格尼斯的领袖，但更开放地倾听其他伊格尼斯和他们的原型，并将意见纳入考虑。尤其是在Aqua重归她副手的位置之后。

她比游作想的更为理性，他很高兴自己是在最开始的时候将她带回来的。Aqua轻松地通过在不伤害Windy的前提下将病毒和一切不属于Windy的东西排除出去来指导他，她还设法亲自重组了Earth的大部分数据。Aqua和Windy一回归，游作就转向了Lightning和Earth。然后是不灵梦，游作那时并不知道火之伊格尼斯会对突如其来的苏醒作何反应，在Lightning的苏醒炸了许多他闲置的技术设备之后。

“当时Ai在尝试新东西吗？”游作问道，穿上另一件衬衫。淡紫色，上面有几颗黑色的星星。

“是的。别担心，是通过输液管道注射给你的。”草薙说道。“它很快就起效了，你的心脏不久就回到了普通节奏，所以这可能是个正经法子。”

游作点点头，在衬衫外穿上马甲。Ai已经确保游作的行头不仅仅包括两件校服、一件黑色衬衫、一件连帽衫和一条裤子。他打量了一下，抓起放在床边桌上的耳机，然后挂到了脖子上。

以防噪音太大。

“准备好走了吗？”草薙微笑着，游作点了点头。“嘿，不管发生了什么……你都是我的孩子。”他说，紧紧抱住游作。“没人能把这种羁绊从你身上夺走。”

他仍未知道草薙如何就 _懂得_ 他正需要这样的安抚。

————————————————

他们是最后一批到的。游作并不意外看到这里的人泾渭分明。他们泾渭分明的方式才是让人惊讶的。

栏杆边站着晃、响子、麻生、鬼塚、道顺、Lightning和Aqua。而靠近货车停车点的是尊、仁、不灵梦、Earth、Spectre、葵、美优、Windy和了见。

“看来我们该坐到儿童桌去？”Ai轻轻开了个玩笑，一手抱着游作，帮着机器哔从货车后下来，草薙和艾玛走去和大人们说话。“我觉得Revolver在这里有点大了。你现在19岁了，不是吗？”

了见一言不发地看着他，然后抽开目光转向游作。“而如果我是在这里花时间陪我兄弟，而不是听他们重复那些我已经和大人们一起知道了的事情呢？”他轻笑着问。

游作以为自己听到这些话会退缩，但相反地……这些话让他更冷静了。 _兄弟_ 。仁这样叫他，尽管严格意义上——总之在法律条文上——仁会是他叔叔。尊也都叫他们兄弟。但响子和麻生已经在他父亲病后收养了了见，在了见带Spectre回来的时候，也连着他一起收养了。

他其实有两个哥哥。其中一个是在Lost事件中给予了他希望的人。

在他旁边，Ai叹了口气。“噢，没错。书面上你是泷-鸿上了见是吧？而Spectre是——”

“与你无关。”Spectre在了见身边平静地说。对局外人来说，他看起来仿佛无事发生，是所有人中最镇静的。

但无人是局外人，而且Spectre的眼中流露出疲惫，仿佛彻夜未眠。游作看向Earth，他微微摇了摇头。所以Spectre并不是没事。

“伊格尼斯，我给你的文件里是什么？”了见问道。

“那个？噢，你和Earth与Windy在一起不开心吗？”Ai微微坏笑道。

“Ai，文件里是什么？”葵看着他，并没有被他的滑稽逗乐。

伊格尼斯叹了口气，带着机器哔和游作坐到一起。“如我们所料的东西，记忆文件，来自五个人。”他解释道。“游作和了见，响子和麻生，还有Spectre。”

葵被吓呆了，美优抓住了她的手。“……催眠术。”她喃喃。

“ _非自愿_ 的参与者。”游作说道，从葵看到Spectre。

从Spectre的眼中看见希望和感激对他来说很是新鲜。他似乎也更加轻松了，Earth将一只手放到他的背上。”是的。我确实——有记忆遗失了，我从未考虑过它。我——我只是觉得——”

“它们因为电击而遗忘了？”美优猜道，对另一个原型温柔地微笑。“对。我头脑中有许多迷雾缭绕着那次事件，心理治疗师认为这是因为我试图在昏迷时抑制它。”

“但那感觉不像是雾？”仁问他。“感觉像是丢失了某些你本该有的东西？”

“像是被什么糟糕的方式强迫忘记了。”Spectre更放松了，看着仁和美优。“ _是的_ 。”

这三人说话的时候，尊微笑起来。葵和Earth一心一意地听着。“至少他们相处得不错。”他说。“所有人都在这里了吗？”

Ai点了点头。“是的，葵说到催眠术，她是对的，我们认为鸿上圣和Genome利用了Spectre想在生活中找到目标的渴望，可能告诉了六岁的小Specre说如果他帮他们偷走记忆，他就是出色的。”

游作看向了见，他轻轻叹了口气。“我……我父亲一定会这么做，是的。”他轻声承认。“我本该注意到的。Genome说过一些似乎非常不对头的事，即使是对还小的我。那时我决意要让Spectre远离他。”

“不错。”Ai赞同道。“所以，你做了其他检测了吗？”

“当然。”了见点点头，拿出几张折好的纸递给Ai和游作。“确实如你所说。他们与游作完全匹配。”

游作看着那些纸张，更多的事实让一切更为确凿无疑。他并不知道要如何应对，只是在机器哔靠近时抱住了他。

“我给你们两个宽宽心，响子和麻生昨晚决定，不会争夺监护权或别的什么。”了见补充道。 _这_ 让游作自己也没意识到的紧张消散了。“至今，如大众所知，他们仍然只是在汉诺骑士中身处高位的网络恐怖分子，没人知道他们参与了Lost事件，现在也如此。”

唯一报告Lost事件曾发生过的文件被藏了起来，被汉诺骑士、游作和草薙封锁在伊格尼斯代码和防火墙之后，即使是最优秀的黑客也无法靠近，除非他们的数据被全部删除。晃心甘情愿地交出了SOL关于此事的一切，让Aqua和不灵梦在网络中抹消了所有痕迹。

但事情只能在一段时间里悄无声息，尤其因为其中一个科学家已经变成了流氓。这正是游作在赴会途中所考虑的事。

“能有多久？”他大声问道，吸引了所有人的注意力。“能有多久无人知晓？现在所有人都知道伊格尼斯，众多政府都在试图染指他们。”

“这就是为什么Lightning对少数几个人说我们会很安全不必担心游作有办法能绕过人类的政府比如一个明显的细节海马濑人似乎已经将他的学院利用到了极致为什么它实际上自成一国所以也许我们可以解决这个问题……”

“我们已经在研究能保护整个队伍的解决办法。”了见打断了Windy的滔滔不绝。“有时我在想，如果在你身上放一个呼吸程序是不是会对所有人都好……但国际水域是让我们安全至今的因素。”而且由于过去的事件引起的剧变，世界合为一体，找到一个不属于任何国家的无人岛应该不太难。”

“然后，正如Windy所言，我们可以走与海马相似的路子，包括开办我们自己的学校来作幌子。”了见建议道。

美优看着他。“让我说得更直接点，根据你的话，你差不多是要带一群孩子和一些大人，把他们藏到一个岛上， _建一所新的决斗学校_ 当幌子，然后呢？等我们都到齐了，就把Lost事件都告诉全世界？”

“你宁愿让它在我们还在日本的时候从Genome那里泄露出去？”Spectre问道。“而我们中的五个会在Lost事件发生前一年制定的意念决斗的条款下受到保护，剩下的人将不受庇护，还可能面对重大的全球政府问题。”

“很高兴我们所见略同。”Lightning一边走过来一边说。“Spectre是对的。五个Lost事件中的孩子会受到由著名的骑乘决斗队5Ds队和他们的参议员赞助商所制定的法条的保护，我们有相关的文件。”

美优轻蔑地哼了一声，坐了回去。“好那要是你找到了使我成为意念决斗者的东西，尽管告诉我吧！”

“还有我。”仁困惑地看着他的伊格尼斯。“Spectre和游作我理解，催眠术和Link Sense。但我没什么特别的。我甚至不能 _在_ 决斗里召唤决斗精灵。“

游作歪歪头，看着仁、美优和尊。尊的能力是最容易明白的，基于火焰的能力，这能力在高速决斗中给了他技能，还有Soulburner所有的与Revolver相抗的燃烧抽卡。尽管他不得不承认，找出证明美优和仁是意念决斗者的能力要难得多，

他也不太关注这个名头。他并不是个决斗者。自从找回了Ai，游作未曾碰过决斗盘一次。他似乎没有必要那么做，他们的家里装配着升级的立体幻象，只要他们愿意，他们的怪兽们就可以来访。不过，大多数怪兽在重建的电子界似乎都很开心。

仁和美优会有什么？美优的能力会是像Aqua那样的谎言识别吗？仁会是关于光的能力？

他不知道。但他开始坐不住了。其他人（天啊， _大人的桌子_ ，他耗了太多时间跟Ai在一起，如果这对他来说确实有意思的话）的说话声太低了，他们听不见，而Lightning似乎没有给他们任何情报。

这就是那些Ai让他坐着看完的那些节目和电影里所展现的吗？那些两桌分开的圣诞节电影？大人们背着孩子偷偷谈事，尽管每个人都不能真正算是小孩子了，除了机器哔。游作想要做点事， _任何事_ 。美优和仁开始交谈他们可能会有什么能力，Windy和Flame则提供建议。Spectre和尊似乎在彼此交流，了见在和Ai与Lighting说话。

“我无聊！”机器哔最后抱怨起来，大声得每个大人都听得见。“我以为我们来这里是要说游作和他的爸爸妈妈，美优阿姨可以在水下呼吸，仁叔叔能控制电流。”他生气地说，手臂交叉。“这些都无聊死了！”

“我能吗？”美优和仁都问道，面面相觑。

葵很快抓住她女朋友的手，晃摇了摇头。“美优， _别想了_ ！”晃警告道。

“但海就在 _这里_ ！我们还有两个医生在这里！”美优抱怨道。“你们不能只让美美说而 _不_ 让我去试试！”

“这意味着我是只水母？或者电鳗？”仁不解道。

Lightning呻吟着，摇了摇头。“机器哔，我给你找个谜题来解，够吗？我们还有事做。”

机器哔开心地点了点头，在接过Lightning递给他的平板电脑时喜笑颜开。

“好了，转移了无聊的机器哔的注意之后……游作？你能来这边吗？”草薙问他。

游作点点头，把机器哔交给尊，尊开心地接下了。“我最喜欢的……嗯，什么是不分性别的外甥女和外甥？”他低声问。“外甥？”

游作觉得这是在暗示他，急忙往草薙那边去，留下因尊的问题陷入争论的一桌人，而机器哔全都无视了，专心致志地投身于Lightning给他的谜题。对他来说这很奇怪，两对父母都 _在这里_ 互相交谈。谈关于他的事，他猜。“这是什么？”

“每个人做的每次检测都证实了我们已知的事实。”草薙和他说着话，Ai与了见走了过来。“响子和麻生是你的亲生父母。”

这话越被提起，这事实对游作来说就越变成真实。最初他感到恐慌，但现在他只觉得平静，伴着一点好奇。

他们的记忆会是怎样的？他们之前是怎样的家庭？多年来，他一直想知道他的父母是什么样的人……而他们现在就在眼前。他们看起来都对一切感到担忧和犹豫，这让游作也犹豫起来。

“我……我知道。”他点点头。

“我们只想说说这对未来意味着什么。”艾玛宽慰地笑笑。“没有坏事发生。”

“第一，每个人的记忆。Lightning会慢慢把它们释放回来，所以没有人会因为大约600G的数据突然重新出现在脑海中而过载。”她解释道。“我们会让他负责这事。”

“第二，监护权。”草薙继续道。“你已经17岁了，差不多18岁了，但如你的心理治疗师所说，安全起见，18岁之后你还会有几年在我们的监护下。这不会变。”

Ai看向两个骑士。“对此你们没问题吗？了见说你们可以。”

响子同意地点了点头。“那种剧变对游作无益。而且，好吧，从法律上讲，我们还是罪犯。即使晃为我们作了辩护协议，换取汉诺骑士来运营Vrains的安保。即使我们想，也没有法官会作出对我们有利的裁决。”

“但，对你来说，认识了自己的父母是很好的，对他们来说，认识了你也同样。”草薙对游作微笑，“不过，这都取决于你，我不会为你做这个决定。如果你决定去做，在开始的时候并不会孤单。最开始的时候我们都会在一起。”

游作点点头。听起来这对他并不坏。他很想去更多地认识他的父母。Ai是他身旁令人安心的存在，他一手环抱着游作的腰。虽然还有很多东西要消化，但把一切都这样简单地安排出来确实很有帮助。

“我猜我们可以这样开始：明年我会是你们的女婿？”Ai开着玩笑。“婚礼需要做些改变。”

“第三，这会让了见参与进来，不过我们准备去了见的房子里。”麻生在Ai开始闲聊他的新婚计划之前开口了。“我们有充分的理由相信鸿上也许藏了一些原始资料在那里。”

游作在了见轻嗯了一声的时候看向他。“你是说藏在地下室里？”

“还有比这更能继续伤害别人的办法吗？”Ai意识到了，环紧了游作的腰。

当然，游作想到了。 _还有谁会和了见一起在下面检查？_ 他们的父母。

了见闭了一会儿眼睛。“那好吧。”他说。“为什么不呢，让我们都去看看，谁知道那里有什么，我根本没有去过地下室。”

麻生将一只手放到她的肩上。“如果你不想，我们不必全都去，了见。”他安慰道。“我知道对你来说那仍是个坎。”

游作看着他们，几乎没注意到草薙的手放到了他的背上，安慰地抚摸着。这很……奇怪，他断言。看到他的生身父母如此关心他的哥哥。

 _他的哥哥。_ 其实叫了见，游作没法藏住一个温柔的笑。

了见呵呵笑了，他稍稍跳了起来。“你笑的时候在想什么？”了见对他笑道。“我很肯定我们所有人都该去。得要一小队人才能把我确信的东西检查完。”

“你到底想在下面找到什么？”Ai问道。

“我们是否正确？”草薙笑了。“好吧，仁会有无限的把柄来对付游作了，他断言婴儿图片是这个星球上最滑稽的东西。”

游作脸色稍稍发白。原始资料……

他的父母有来自Lost事件之前的所有包含过去的东西。

包括他的婴儿用品。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果有人好奇我用的YGO事件时间线，我会写下来，有点长。我只说现在用到的，Vrains发生在十代从决斗学院毕业之后的16年，Arcv并没有按预期的方式发生。我基本把整个时间线缩到了一个次元，从游戏解出千年积木到游作带回Ai的间隔大约是30年。  
> 没有人死去。  
> 除了游作。他可能会尴尬而死。  
> 但不管怎样这一章有快乐，有难过，有傻气，这正是我想要的。还有些严肃的话，但最重要的是游作会更多地了解他的家人，他的家人也会更多地了解他。  
> 还有游作意识到了身为五兄弟中最小的一个的好。因为仁和尊也把自己算作他的哥哥。尽管游作大约只比仁小9星期。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 令人惊讶，没人把鸿上家的公寓烧了。  
> 还没人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 游作的理智很快就会宕机。无数次让角色们相信“没错，响子和麻生就是游作的父母”让我得了许多乐子。  
> 这篇文我写得很顺，即使它好像已经跟游作的tag无关了……哎好吧我会继续这样没心没肺的写法直到我没法再写下去，所以也许不久就会有别的东西更新了！

“嗨游作？”

在他们走向鸿上家的公寓时，游作警惕地看着尊。“什么。”这不是一个问句。他知道要来的是什么。

“我觉得响子和麻生可能就是你的父母。”

游作停下了，闭上眼，深呼吸。“这不明摆着吗，你怎么有这想法？”他讽刺地问道，美优和仁忽然都咯咯笑了起来，不灵梦差点撞上他，困惑地看着他们。“要是 _还有人_ 觉得有必要指出这么明显的事，我会投海的。”

“你不会游泳。”尊指出。

“这不是重点。”

最开始听到这些话，游作能理解。后面几次，他就习惯了。

再后来呢？游作准备开始说出每个人之间明显得要命的家族相似性了。比如葵和晃有相同的鼻型，或者仁和草薙翔一有完全相同的发色。

或者他要说出他退学前尊在班级中央对不灵梦的尴尬表白。他很生气，但并不狠心。尊的父母是一个禁区，游作 _从不_ 打算越线。他甚至不会去想，他们没有人会这么做。

“不过正经点说，看看你和Vira？嗯，很难错过。”游作一边继续走，尊一边说。“你确信你全程都要走？”他轻轻问道。

“如果我再被问一次 _这个问题_ ，我会带着怨气跑完剩下的路。”游作回嘴。“我感觉很 _好_ ，尊。”

“游作，你应该放轻松点。我们到了就休息，让人帮你走上楼梯。”

游作不知道现在后悔有哥哥是不是太晚了。有尊为他烦恼和焦虑已经够糟了。但了见正好加入进来：“ _如果_ 你能一口气爬完楼梯不喘气，像你能毫不费力地攀谈一样，你就可以来教训我。”

“严肃点，你们俩 _都_ 累得不成样子了。”葵沮丧地叹了口气。“孩子们，别吵了。这比辛巴和刀疤相抗还让人伤心。”

“这有什么伤心的？”尊问道。

“一头提议吃虫子的狮子和一头经历了饥荒的狮子互相战斗？”葵说明道。“这就像游作和了见在Vrains之外战斗一样，Revolver有很多肌肉——”

“葵承认了，Revolver很火辣。”美优笑道。

葵看着她的女朋友，叹了口气。“而Playmaker的肌肉很柔软。但你们两个呢？”

她把决斗盘交给Aqua，然后走向游作。“如果你们都担心游作，我会解决这个问题。”

“葵？你要干嘛？”她走过来的时候，游作往后退了一步。“葵……”

草薙在听到一声高声尖叫时回头看，当他懂得了那尖叫是关于什么的时候，他停下了，抓住艾玛的手，让她也停了下来。

葵，看起来完全不是开玩笑，正公主抱着游作，他看起来在尴尬和恐惧之间挣扎。“好了？走吧。”她说着，走过了大人们。

“艾玛？”草薙看着他的女朋友。“葵一直都可以这么抱着游作吗？”

艾玛和晃都和草薙一样震惊，都耸耸肩。鬼塚只是笑了笑，跟着葵走上楼梯。“在她和Spectre的决斗之后，SOL科技找上我之前，她想要一种富有成效的方式来打发时间。我给了她一个体育馆，还有训练，以便现实中出事时她能保护自己。”他沾沾自喜地说着，骄傲于她的进步。

“走吧！谁也不许帮着了见！”

————————————

一爬上楼梯，游作就从葵的怀中挣扎出来。是的，他很高兴，非常高兴，他不用走完所有楼梯。但这也很尴尬。“你知道我不需要抱着。”他咕哝道。

“我知道。”葵对他坏笑。“我只是想证明一件事。”

 _你是个笨蛋。_ 他叹了口气，忽视了她的大笑，其他人也都爬上了楼梯。

“好了，我们都到了。”草薙说道，仁在他身边发牢骚。

“你怎么忍得了这么多台阶？”他抱怨道，在顶上的台阶坐下，微微喘气。“下次葵可以抱我，而不是游作。我不想从这地方走了！”

Lightning失望地叹了口气，抬起他的原型，把他丢到了肩上。“让我们结束这一切吧。”他咕哝着。

“别烧了房子。”草薙警告道。

“如果我想让这里化为灰烬，三年前那混蛋还在的时候我就会做了。”Lightning回嘴道。

了见和他们所有人擦肩而过。如果走上楼梯对他有影响的话，他拿出公寓钥匙的时候丝毫没有表现出来。“你们可以随便看，这里其实没什么东西。”他对人群说道。“我们想要的一切现在都在船上。但别进二楼左边的第一个房间。”他补充道，

“VR眼罩存放在那里。”他对向他投来的好奇目光解释道。“和老式决斗盘，还有在游作几个月前的爆发中没能摧毁的模拟数据。所以我们最好不要管它。”

说话的时候，他看向Lightining和Ai，游作往Ai的方向挪近了些。

游作在找回他们的时候就摧毁了每一个模拟存储。愤怒、厌憎地尖叫着。向鸿上圣，向Lightning，向听得到的一切神明。每一块屏幕都四分五裂，每一块硬盘都支离破碎，他绝不留下任何东西。如果他要带回伊格尼斯，他就必须确保历史不会重演。

他一个也没看。

游作还要确保Ai不会看到任何可能留下的模拟记录。

了见打开了门，很快就打了个喷嚏。

“我告诉过您这里灰尘会很大，了见大人。”Spectre说道，微笑着轻巧地走过他身边，Earth跟着他。“请至少允许我们打扫到地下室去的走廊，电力还连着太阳板，去打开厨房的窗子和吊扇来帮助清洁空气吧。”

“好的，Spectre。”了见叹气道。“所有人都走吧，谁知道呢，我们或许也能在这里找到些有用的东西来追踪Genome。”

他走向厨房，游作和Ai跟着。“你在这里还好吧？”了见温柔地向游作问道，犹豫了一会儿，伸手去修整了一下游作脖子上的耳机。“它歪了……”

“我没事。”游作轻声呢喃，看着了见。上一次他来到这公寓是鸿上圣死去的时候，为了阻止汉诺塔，他与了见决斗……

只是为了了见，实际上是他的家人，能乘船逃跑。游作越想，便越觉得虎头蛇尾。

他们彼此对视了好一会儿，犹疑着，直到艾玛和响子进来。“我跟你说过他们会这样的。”艾玛咯咯笑了，走向窗户，解了锁，然后打开它。“游作真像一只小猫，你得慢慢地跟他介绍新东西，否则他就会花全部时间盯着离他最近的人看。”

“我没有。”游作抗议道。

响子微笑着，打开了吊扇。“了见也一样。他最初带Spectre回来的时候，不知道是想表现得像个朋友还是像个哥哥。Spectre给他做了选择，听到麻生说他和我是‘犯罪同伙’以后，首先叫了见是他的同伙。”

“我们没那么坏。”了见补充道。

游作看着他的母亲，歪了歪头。“哪里是草薙哥和……”他犹豫着，他该对麻生直呼其名吗？爸爸？父亲？

“现在用名字叫我们就可以，游作。”响子对他温柔地微笑。“花时间来消化这些吧。不过麻生和草薙在帮Spetre和Earth，以防地下室的门上有陷阱，或是需要强行开锁。当然我确信Earth可以处理这些情况，但最好就让他们成为队伍里坚韧而强大的男人吧。”她轻轻笑了。

“其他人都分散到周围了。”艾玛补充道。“Aqua想去看看温室，所以美优和葵跟她去了。Lightning和仁与Windy在卧室里，让仁从爬楼梯的劳累中恢复。晃和鬼塚确保尊和不灵梦不会用火点着什么东西。机器哔也在四下打量。”

“我确实找到东西了！”机器哔从艾玛旁边吵吵闹闹地出现了，让女人们都稍稍吓了一跳。“一张照片！”

他举起相框。“看见了吗？我想是在小了的房间里，这张照片就歪在那里，它后面还有一张照片！我觉得第一张照片是他的妈妈，但看！”

Ai靠过去，看着照片，轻哼一声。“好吧，看来真相一直就在日常之下。”他说。“了见？你弄乱过第一张照片吗？”

“从没有。”了见摇摇头，在机器哔递过他母亲照片的时候接了过来。“这是我唯一一张拥有的她的照片。我打算之后为了一些我们落下的东西回来，在船上我已经找到了一张，所以我把这张留在了这里。”他解释道。

留在相框里的照片很快就抓住了游作的注意力。两个女人紧贴着坐在一张长椅上，一个是响子，另一个游作猜是了见的母亲。在她们前面的地上是两个孩子，他们最多两岁，正玩着积木。

“小作是个宝宝的时候真可爱！”机器哔咯咯笑着。“小了也是！”

“这张照片……”响子低语道，小心地接过相框并看着它。“我知道晴香和我是朋友……Genome和鸿上博士确实让我们忘记了全部。”

“但我还能依稀记得那个时候。那是在她开始生病的时候。我——我记得见过了见。”她轻轻地支吾着。“如果我能记起确切的日子，也许那就是麻生带着游作和他一起去工作的日子？因为晴香时不时地会带了见过去，所以带孩子在身边是安全的……”她停了一下，试图回忆那时他们在研究的是什么。

Ai歪着头，在他检查网络的时候，双眼黯淡了一瞬。“你们那时在研究伊格尼斯计划的原始型。”他揭示道，“没有自由意志的AI，只是个简单的宠物计划，字面上的。狗、猫、鸟，我相信有些代号是在模拟球蟒的行为，或者可能是条猪鼻蛇（*注1）。这是我们用于指代我们的某些对照测试版本的代号。你们还用了立体投影。”

（*注1：球蟒和猪鼻蛇都是常见的宠物蛇）

“对……但让我产生疑问的是他们 _如何_ 做到修改我的记忆。我是说，我能记得在了见小时候见过他，而这张照片说明了了见和游作是 _一起_ 长大的。”响子指出。

游作缓缓点点头。“所以不只是我们的记忆被夺走了，还有 _虚假_ 的记忆取而代之。”他说。“我记得我六岁时遇到了见，就在Lost事件之前。我们跑向彼此，字面上的。然后他带我跟他一起走，因为我手上有摔倒的伤，我们准备去治疗，然后互相决斗。”

“对。”了见赞同地点点头。“而他准备去打电话告诉他的父母他在哪。”

游作看回照片。毫无疑问，那在玩着积木的，就是他和了见。“这可能正是他们需要Spectre协助的地方。”他承认道。“把将会足以确信为真实的虚假记忆植入我们的脑海，没有人会疑惑两个孩子像我们那样相遇，那时时都有。”

艾玛点点头。“这也会给了见加上一层罪恶感，让他如履薄冰。”她意识到了，“通过让他以为游作被绑架是自己的错。但我愿意说，游作应该是第一或第二个被掳走的孩子，而不是第六个，也不是因为了见才被绑架的。”

“是什么阻止了这计划？”了见不解。

“麻生和我自己，也许。”响子告诉他。“我拒绝参与Lost事件。”

“尽管你还是被迫参与了。”艾玛安慰道，看到他的母亲们相处如此融洽，游作感到一阵欢喜。

“我们可能试着去阻止了。”响子轻声承认。“也许这就是为何他们针对我们。”

“然后，游作的Link Sense让他成为了主要目标。”Ai补充道。“你是个威胁，我敢说有些记忆文件会是关于游作小时候发生在他身边的怪事。所以为了能对游作插手，他们让每个人忘记了一切有关他的事，然后在游作脑海中植入记忆，说他有另一对父母，并在某天偶然遇见了见。”

“不过，还有一个他们想不到的未知因素。”他继续道，“Link Sense，在某种意义上，游作已经把他自己和了见链接起来，如果你装了一个可以让你看见连接的程序，或者天生有像我们伊格尼斯一样的能力，你就可以在Vrains中看到这连接。这就是为何我们从未全力攻击Revolver，他和游作相连，我们不知道切断它会有什么后果。”

游作惊讶地眨着眼。他不知道他和了见相连。“解释一下，Ai。”

“不是什么大事。”Ai说道。“不过就是了见告诉你的那三件事？他和所有原型都说过。你是唯一牢牢记住的，因为他无意识地通过链接将这个模式推入你脑海中。这之所以能起作用，是因为他通过扬声器对着你说话，然后传到了你戴的眼罩里。毕竟它还是需要技术才行。所以如果他再试一遍，面对面地，你不会再像之前那样被这种重复话语影响。”

“但是，如果你们只是在那一天认识的话，它就不可能有用。这就是我们发现的这连接的古怪之处。你和尊与葵都没有这样的连接，甚至和草薙也没有，尽管现在已经有一个连接开始在你们两个之间建立。但即使是我们伊格尼斯也不能 _确切_ 地知道那是什么。这不像催眠术那么好懂。”

“或者是水下呼吸和控制电磁设备！”机器哔笑着。“但我打赌Link Sense把游作和技术连接了起来，就像我们一样！”

“可他是怎么和人类连接起来的？”了见不解，说出了游作也在思考的事。“而如果所有的孩子都有超能力，你觉得——”

“门开了！”草薙在走廊里喊。“拿手电筒来，Lightning也行！”

艾玛摇了摇头。“我们可以之后再推测这些意味着什么，现在，让我们去地下室和其他人会面，再看看Lightning能不能给你们四个有关那张照片的记忆。”

————————————————————

Lightning能把关于那张照片的记忆给他们，他刚刚就这么做了。这足够让游作喘口气了。

他能 _记得_ 那一天，至少是那一天的感觉。从他当时的年纪看，还很模糊。那时游作才两岁，了见已经四岁了。但他们玩耍积木时的快乐，笑声，温暖……

游作颤抖着，在今昔对比中感到发冷。Ai很快注意到了。他感到Ai的手臂环抱着自己，一个吻印在他的后颈。

“我在。”他低语道。

“我知道。”游作回答，握住Ai的一只手，一起走下楼梯。

“所以，准备好看尴尬的婴儿照片了吗？”Ai问道，尝试让游作在接受新的记忆时心情明亮一些。

没有人知道该从哪里开始看，地下室里有这么多的箱子。直到Spectre叹了口气，帮他们决定，轻易地掌握了主导权，指导每个人该从哪里开始。

游作走向他，看着另一个原型。“你对此很冷静。”他说。

“总得有人这样。”Spectre回答，打开第一个箱子，皱起眉头。“说实话，把银器放在这里生锈……真是浪费。”

游作支吾了一下，不知如何回答。伊格尼斯回归以后，他们没有多少互动，Spectre只是和他的伊格尼斯建立了一种暂时性的友谊，并且只有在咖啡餐车点餐的时候，才和游作有直接的交流。他能感到Earth在看着他们，等着看事情会怎样。

“这里有什么你需要的吗？Spectre问道。“我以为你要和了见或你的未婚夫搜遍所有东西。”

“没有他们我也能做。”游作说道，试着抬起一个箱子，在Spectre挪开的那个箱子下面，当他意识到它太重的时候停了下来。“……多数时候。”

Spectre呵呵笑了起来。“我得说，我不介意这个。”他一边说，一边抬起箱子放在装满银器的箱子上面，好让他们能一览其内。“我猜你也有疑问吧？”

“是什么？”

“响子和麻生？”Spectre哼了一声，看向他们。响子在和草薙说着什么，翻着几个箱子，艾玛帮着葵和晃的时候，麻生又拿了几个过来。“母亲很善良，但她也是个医生，看得出来。如果了见或者我病了，她会毫不犹豫地对我们的休息严格要求。不过她也有一副甜美的歌嗓。”

“是吗？”游作问道。“你叫她母亲？”

Spectre点点头，打开箱子。“她是了见以外第一个向我展现善良的人。母亲是让鸿上博士允许我们为我开辟温室的人。说实话，她是对追逐伊格尼斯最犹豫的人。即使我比她还放得开。”

游作认为情况确实如此。对阵Blue Angel时，她似乎一直在退缩，好像想要输掉。他还想起了他和Faust的决斗……

“麻生呢？”他轻轻问道。

“父亲不像他在Vrains里的虚拟形象看起来的那么冷淡。”Spectre轻轻地说道，给游作递过一张照片。

照片里正是游作和了见，看起来大了一点，游作猜了见大概已经六七岁了。有一条狗陪着他们，是某种小牧羊犬，正试着舔了见的脸，游作大笑着。

“他总是很乐于帮助了见和我做功课，还在家教我们。如果我们有什么事，我们知道可以去找他。是他第一个发现了我们之间的关系，还跟我们谈过。”Spectre说着耸了耸肩。“因为电击，我一开始还有点后遗症，如果疼痛让我睡不着，他会坐着陪我整个晚上。”

游作感到极为悲伤，还有些羡慕。从没有人为他这样做过，直到他和草薙组队。但组队之后，如果游作需要，草薙会熬一整晚。医生开的药对游作来说太贵了，但草薙总能找到别的办法帮助缓解痛苦。各种各样的油、大麻、加热垫，游作发现它们都很有用。，

“昨晚他写下了所有事。”Spectre看着游作。“他试着想起从你出生到Lost事件开始时的所有事。我看见他写下他想得起来的每一件事，除你之外我不会告诉任何人，但他意识到他无法想起关于你的任何事时，他确实哭了。”他轻声说。“对我来说……他是最好的父亲。也许他很严格，也许事情本该有不同的结果，但他和了见之间的界限很清楚。”

“了见那么记挂他的亲生父亲，麻生必须小心翼翼，步子迈得太大，可能就会让已在边缘的了见落入深渊。和我在一起他自由得多，尽管比起他的话语和教导，我依然更听从于了见。”Spectre呵呵笑道。

游作听着Spectre告诉他的每一个字，回头看向他们的父母。他们仿佛找到了什么重要的东西，四个人再度聚到一起。他忽然意识到，他想认识他们。响子还会唱歌吗，即使现在他们三个都长大了？如果他问，麻生会辅导他做功课吗？他们都是医生……游作可以问他们关于这方面的问题吗？

“你呢？”他问Spectre。“在这件事上，你也是受害者……你还好吗？”

Spectre叹了口气。“说实话，我很好。”他说。“我知道我的能力，还有我能对他们做什么。我并不惊讶我被强迫像那样使用它。我从未信任鸿上圣，无论我与了见多么亲近。他恨我，我确信。我是了见的软肋，他必须留着我，因为他抓不住你。”

“他也害怕我，因为他知道我的力量，还有，据心理治疗师说，我的‘对人类生活全不关心的态度’。毕竟，我用笔戳向治疗师的大腿，令她确信了这一点。”Spectre冷静地揭示。“就好像光之伊格尼斯该是我的，不是吗？我们像极了。而Earth安静、镇定，就像仁。”

“你……”游作看着Spectre。“我不知道我怎么会对此感到惊讶。”

“你不应当惊讶。”Spectre点点头。“我不觉得后悔，她完全是个贱人。我承认我符合教科书里对反社会的定义。我在意吗？并不。当一个妓女把一个新生儿与树灵放在一起时，就会发生这样的事。”

游作扬起一边眉毛。“你和你的亲生母亲之间并没有所谓遗失的爱。”他说，没有质疑Spectre。

“考虑到我们找出了她的身份，这名号很适合她作出的专业选择。”Spectre转了转眼珠。“我没有亲生母亲，也没有父亲。我有一个重组的家庭和我的大树母亲。现在是响子和麻生的名字在我的出生证明上。”他看进箱子里，看到他找到的东西时，两眼一亮。“噢说到出生证明……”

“什么？”游作试着看向Spectre拿起的相框，高一些的那个坏笑着将它举得更高。“Spectre，那是什么？”

“出生日期，7月18日。你是个夏天的孩子。”Spectre说道，站了起来，游作跳起来，想抓住相框。“凌晨两点，你出生的时候就是个夜猫子！”

“Spectre！”

骚动似乎吸引了所有人的注意，Ai扬起一边眉毛，看到Spectre把相框举得更高，歪着头以便他能继续阅读里面的文件的时候。

“麻生与响子所生……泷-藤木？”Spectre微笑着看向他们。

“Spectre，别捉弄游作。”麻生命令道。“你找到了什么？”

“麻生的姓是藤木？”与此同时了见问道，看向他。

“游作的出生证明。”Spectre告诉他。“你们俩多西化啊，准备好听你的全名了吗，游作？”

游作叹了口气。“Spectre让所有人的注意力都集中到这里了，不妨大声说出来吧。”

响子向他微笑。“好吧，让我们从这个开始。当然，游作的名字是按更加西化的方式组成的，Spectre。这张出生证明来自美国。游作有双重国籍。”

“我们找到了关于这个的文件。”麻生补充道，游作惊讶地看向他。“响子来自犹他州，我们都有双重国籍，我们留在日本只是为了抚养了见和Spectre。”

“那现在有许多节假日可以过了。”草薙咕哝着，给了艾玛一个开心的大笑。

“所以，游作的正式名字是游作·晴香·泷-藤木。”响子公布道。

“晴香？”游作和了见都问出口。“等等，他以我母亲的名字命名？”了见看着十分诧异。

响子点点头，看向出生证明的文件。“以你母亲的名字，也是他教母的名字。还有……据此，我是你的教母。”她说，浏览着两份文件。“我一直说如果我在她死后有了孩子，我会以她的名字来给他命名，看来我自己早就想到了……”她停下了，在文件后面找到了一张照片。

“我想我们该给这个家庭一些时间消化这些。”Aqua轻声喃喃，带着其他人回到楼上，看着Earth，用伊格尼斯语很快地说了什么，并拉着Windy和他们一起。

Ai留在楼梯下，和机器哔一起走向游作。见到响子看到照片时开始落泪，游作感到有些担忧。

“我……我全都不记得了……”她坦承，声音颤抖，麻生一手环抱着她的腰，同样看向那张照片。“我不记得怀孕过，也不记得有什么第一次……我们错过了那么多，我们错过了那么多……”

她轻轻啜泣着，在麻生紧紧抱住她时没有抗议，她把照片递给艾玛。

艾玛伤感地微笑着，游作看过来的时候，她让游作看了照片。那是他出生的那一天。响子微笑着，快乐但疲惫，怀里抱着一个裹得严严实实的游作。麻生骄傲地在她旁边的床上坐着，眼睛注视着他的妻儿。

在意识到之前，游作的脚就动了起来，走向响子和麻生，拥抱他的父母，一言不发。当响子紧紧地抱住他，麻生抚摸着他的背时，他感到自己的眼泪开始积蓄。响子吻他的头顶时，他无法抑制地发出一声啜泣。

他们已经失去了那么多，让他对Lost事件的痛恨比以往任何时候都更加强烈。鸿上圣夺走了他们的一切，逼迫他的父母折磨他，还有其他五个孩子，让他们忘记了一切。都是他的错，还有Genome，让他在没有家人的环境中长大。每天晚上他都在想，他是否有一个正在寻找他的家庭，是不是他的错，让他获救之后身边空无一人。这很 _痛苦_ ，他在母亲的怀中颤抖，他们三个都哭了。

“现在我们有时间了。”麻生轻声喃喃。“现在有时间了。”

游作很快地点了点头。有时间去找回他们的记忆，再次成为一个家庭。他想要这些，比什么都重要，他想要他的家庭。想要他们所有人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 始于快乐，终于些许悲伤。我完全相信葵是最强壮的伊格尼斯搭档（因为她不是原型，但和一个伊格尼斯搭档，我叫这样的人是搭档，葵也一样，草薙严格上是因为他和Ai合作很多，鬼塚严格上也是这类，了见、甚至Echo也算），她能抬起游作。因为他骨瘦如柴，而且可能从没做什么运动。  
> 还有我完全没忘记潘多儡的存在，她回到船上了……哦天哪我很抱歉，潘多儡你会有更多出场时间的，我保证。  
> 说说出场时间！Spectre。他确实会有更多的出场时间，多亏了一条评论！我本来计划了他的出场，但发现别人也想多看看关于他的事，就让我想让他更活跃一些！  
> 所以如果你想看到更多，就留下评论吧！或许你还想看些补充的东西？想看其他角色的互动？想听Ai能真正谈谈结婚计划？评论总是能让我笑得像个傻子，好吧我很容易就开心得像条小狗，即使你只是说你喜欢这一章。

**Author's Note:**

> 下一章会揭示谁是游作的父母！
> 
> 比起说是一个庞大的点子，更多是一个实验性的想法，所以章节应该不会太长。更多会是一篇“学习如何成为一家人以及随之而来的尴尬”的文，而不是一篇“这里有个大阴谋，给它写超长的篇幅！”的文，
> 
> 我也喜欢在里面写关于了见的部分，这篇文里会有很多关于他的地方。尤其是因为某些原作里的事。还有关于年龄……是的，所有人都和原作里一样，除了三骑士、草薙、艾玛、晃会更大。他们也许会比原作里更大一点。草薙29岁，艾玛27岁，晃27岁，Genome和麻生都是35岁，响子34岁。
> 
> （后面的备注与作者创作的其他YGO文有关，与本文关系不大，不作翻译）


End file.
